Home is where the heart is
by Live and Love16
Summary: Hemione is waiting for her husband to come home. Because he will come home. He has to come home. For her and for their beautiful son. HHr


_I sadly do not own Harry Potter or the characters of Harry Potter. However I do own the child, and the idea for this story. I hope you enjoy and please review._

Home Is Where Your Heart Is

By Live and Love16

Hermione Potter stared sadly out of the library window, watching the rain pour outside. At least the weather felt like she did. But then again, she was jealous of the rain, at least it could show its pain, whilst Hermione had to hide hers so that it didn't cause too many awkward questions with her gorgeous child. He was already worried about his father not being home yet. It wouldn't do for them to see how scared she was thinking that her brilliant, amazing, sweet, kind, brave and noble husband may not be coming home.

No! She couldn't think like that. She just couldn't. Harry James Potter would come home. He had promised. And Harry never broke his promises. Anyways Harry was hers. He would always only be hers and nothing or none one could or would ever change that. No matter how hard they tried. But Hermione swore to herself that whoever had Harry would pay if they had hurt him. Yes, he was an Auror. And yes, she knew that he could take care of himself, but she loved him, she always had and also would love Harry James Potter. Not matter what. So if someone had hurt him. The would have an enraged Hermione Potter coming after them. They'd better run because of she if got to them before the Auror's then it would not be pretty.

Just as her thoughts turned violent, bloody and maybe just a little savage, Hermione heard the small pitter patter of small little feet. She instantly wiped her face of any remaining tears and made sure that she looked fine so that whatever child of hers that would enter the library would not notice that she had been crying. That would have been a disaster for everyone.

"Mummy?" A little voice whispered.

Hermione turned to see her four-year-old, James looking up at her sadly. James, known as Jamie, was the spitting image of his father. He had his fathers raven hair and his beautiful emerald green eyes, it killed part of Hermione to see those eyes she loved so much fill with tears.

Hermione rushed to her little one and quickly picked him up and held him close.

"Yes, my darling?" Was said, in the same volume that Jamie had used.

It took several moments and quite a few more sniffles before Jamie answered.

"I - miss - daddy." Jamie sobbed, through his tears. Hermione was sure her heart was breaking in two.

"Oh my darling, I do too, but can I tell you something?" Hermione had sat down in her seat from before, and was slowly rocking them back and forth, Jamie still held tightly in her arms.

"Yes, Mummy." Was the quiet reply, from her child, who still had tears running down his face.

"Your daddy misses you just as much but he knows that we are all here waiting for him to come home." Hermione hated saying this. Harry should be home, he should be the one holding their son because he wanted him. He should be holding Hermione at night or whenever she wanted because she just loved to be in his arms, but he wasn't home. And that was the problem.

"Really?" It was official, Hermione's heart was in pieces at hearing the hope in her son's voice. Of course, Harry wanted to be home and would be missing them. He loved them. Just as they loved him. Well, Hermione was sure she loved him more, but that was a running argument between the husband and wife.

"I am certain." Hermione could answer strongly because she was, she knew if anything Harry loved them and that he wanted to be back home with them. Because Harry's family meant more to him then his fame, his money, his name, even his life, he would give anything for his family.

"Why?" Jamie asked he need to know that his daddy would come home, he wanted his cuddles. Sure he loved mummy cuddles. But daddy cuddles always made him feel safe and protected, almost as if, when he was in daddy'a arms nothing could get to him or hurt him, that daddy would always protect him.

"Because my family means the world to me and they know home much I love them, and that no matter what I shall always come back to them." A voice answered from the doorway before Hermione had even opened her mouth.

She spun around if she had been any quicker than she would have gotten whiplash. He was home. He was safe. He was back. He was with them once again. There stood leaning against the library door, looking at his wife and son with an adoring smile was Harry Potter. His black hair was a mess and his emerald eyes hid something from her, but he was home. After two months away, Harry, her amazing and wonderful husband was home. That was all that mattered.

Hermione jumped up and practically ran to Harry. Jamie still in her arms. Harry's own arms quickly circled the both of them. They snuggled a close a possible, both wife and son wanted to be as close as possible to their husband and father. Hermione couldn't help it, she kept taking deep breaths of his scent, trying to ingrain it into her mind forever. Jamie laid his head on his daddy's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. It let the young child know that his daddy was really home and that he wasn't dreaming.

Just watching Jamie made both his parents smile and chuckle. He truly was adorable. Harry lowered his head and kissed Hermione lovingly on the lips, Hermione smiled into the kiss, so glad to have her Harry home.

"I missed you," Hermione said as they pulled back.

"I missed you too 'Mione, you and Jamie were all I thought about when I was away," Harry responded, slowly stroking his son's dark hair.

"I missed you too daddy." Jamie piped up, causing Harry to laugh.

Both Hermione and Jamie giggled as they felt his laugh from where they were leaning against him.

"I missed you too Jay, now I know its past your bedtime, so why don't I read you, a bedtime story, baby boy?" Harry asked, slowly pulling away from his wife, making sure that his hold on his little boy was strong.

"Well um ..." James mumbled the rest of the sentence so quietly that neither Harry or Hermione could hear him.

"What was that baby boy?" Harry asked, cuddling his son closely. God only knows how much he missed holding his son, hearing his voice, his laugh, just everything about him. Much like his mother, Harry thought quickly looking over at his beautiful wife, best friend, and the love of his life.

" Could I sleep with you and mummy tonight?" Their son asked quietly, almost like he was embarrassed.

Harry looked to Hermione, even though he already knew his answer and what hers would be. She nodded as soon as she had caught his eye. They knew that the little one just wanted to be close to his parents and that he wanted comfort after being away from his daddy for so long.

"Of course you can baby boy, mummy, and daddy wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said before, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading his small family to the master bedroom.

And as he laid with his son in between him and his wife, with their hands connected. Harry knew that no matter what, there was nowhere he would rather be, than right here, in his home, with his small but loving family close. After all, Harry thought before giving into sleep, home is where your heart is.


End file.
